Touch me
by Jili77
Summary: Some event causes that Tohru end up living in the Honk. Who did Toru manage Akitos bad moods and can she makes him happy? Akito x Tohru
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note Important!: **Hallo guys first of all I'm from Switzerland that mean English isn't my native language. There will be much literal error and I have unfortunately no BETA but I hope you can forgive me ^^. I just must write this story. I would be glad if you gave me tips in the review who I can improve myself

About the story: It based of the Manga but Akito is a boy, I just think it fits better in my story. For the first part I wrote that Akito told her about him as a God at the first meeting. I know it isn't right but it was easier to writ it this way then explain the howl thing right. It's a Akito x Tohru story.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKT IT RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO NATSUKI TAKAYA, I'M JUST A FAN.

* * *

(Tohru)

It was almost 3 months since Tohru Honda met the head of the Zodiac the first Time. He came to the School to tell her the truth about him. The truth that he is God. The God of the cured Zodiac. At this time Akito was really angry about her she believed, not that he is ever in a good mood but she was sure that he was really furious. He talked to her not to explain himself. He did it to scar Tohru and on this way he tried to keep me away from his family. So over all she was pretty shore he don't like her at all what makes her sad because she really want him as a friend no matter what a bad person he seems to be then. For the fact that she beloved he hate her, Tohru was even more surprised that she got a letter from the main house to visit him together with Yuki and Kyo witch was also very surprising beacons Kyo got not often the chance to get to the main house.

A Day after the the letter arrived all three made their way to the main house. A Maid welcomed them and lead them in a dark room. "Well, the disgusting cat the treacherous rat and the ugly girl really came over. I wasn't shore if even one of you would be brave enough to face me." Akito said and stepped out of the dark corner he was standing a second before. His Raven hair hung in his face but Tohru could see that he was glancing at her with his soulless black eyes.

Tohru's heads moved fast and her eyes looked at the wooden floor, trying not to meet Akito's blak, cold and heartless eyes. She was nervous and a bit scared but at the moment it wasn't that bad. The head of the Somas came closer until he stood right before her, so that he was able to whisper in her ear. "You scared of me, are you?" He asked her not expecting an answer. He just continued during he enjoyed her fear. „I'm shore none of you ridicules persons has a clue way I summoned you hear. So let me tell you..." At this moment with a loud noise the door jumped open. Akito took a step back as he saw Hatsuharu walking in. He holds an old looking sword in his left hand and his eye fixed right on Akito Sohma. It seams that the sword was ment for Akito. "You littel bastard! He told me! He told me everything!" Haru yelled with all his power. Both Kyo and Yuki jumped back well knowing way. The young man in front of them was no longer the nice, calm and kind Hatsuharu, he alredy changed into Black. It means every on in the room was in great danger no matther if they are his frends ore not. He wouln.t make any different. but still the one how should have fear him the most was Akito. Black glazed at him with all his hate. "I'm not sure what you are talking about. But I'm thinking their is no reason to jump in MY PRIVATE ROOM WITHOU MY PREMISSION!" The God of the Zodiac raised his voice at the end of his talking. Haru still didn't make a move forward but he started to tremble not because of fear beacons of hate. 'How can this monster be so ignorant?' was the Last thing he thougt, after that he lost his control absolutely and didn't even know what he was thinking.

"I give a damn on your permission! You monster!"

" What in the world gives YOU the right to call ME a monster?"

" And what gives you the right to try to kill Rin?"

"Hatsuharu-kun place tray to calm dawn! I don't know what happened but I'm sour it was an accident. Just place calm dawn!" Tohru said out of nowhere still standing in the middle of the room.

"Miss Honda, stay out of this." Yuki said worried but to late.

The boy with the whit hears turn around to face Tohru. His rage chanced him into black and this time it so bad that he was absolutely out of control. He moved in her direction, ready to use his sword. He grabbed it firmly by the handle pulled it out and pointed it at Tohru rushing over to her. Suddenly Akito Sohma moved between the tow and protecked Tohru with his own body like a shield. "How dear you attack her when your angry with me?" With tow smart moves he hit Hatsuharu and knocked him out.

Tohru how was felled on the floor some seconds bevore meet the boy with a sword in his waist, with disbelieve. She couldn't understand why he saved her.

Haru regain consciousness.

As Akito nearly collapse Yuki run over to him and gave him hold. The head of the Sohmas was not sure if he should push him away , in fact it was not like him to accept help from one of his family. But then he let him gave his assistance only beacons he don't want to be forced to go on he knees before one of his animals. Yuki nearly dyed of helping him but in the end he saved Miss Honda so he decided it would be the less he could do if he kept him standing.

With heavy breath Akito started to speak up. "I knew you have a really hard time to control your temper. But if you go agents me and nearly kill a girl, which would be very bad for the reputation of our Family you must be teaches a lesson!" His eyes looked at the boy with the whit hears and continued with his speech without any emotion: „You'll stay her in Yuki-kun's room as long as it takes to manage the problem with your temper." Haru whited his eyes in shock. He never imaged that it would end so bad. "No Akito-sama place it was my fault. If I shut..." Tohru was trying to protest but Akito interrupt her suddenly." I got between you and this Monster. I took the pain and the injur. I pretty shore you would be dead by now when i hadn't helped you AND **YOU** MISTRUST **MY **RULING!" Akito turned even more wild he pushed Yuki away and finally pulled out the sword. Now he just stood right in front of Tohru. heavy bleeding and hard bereaving.

"No I...I..just" Tohru faced the floor she was so thankful for saving her but she also new that Haru didn't want to harm her. And she didn't want him to be punished beacons of her.

"I just thought ..."

"WATH !"

„I could take the punishment instead of Hatsuharu-san" finally she spit out the words and closed her eyes in fear. Yuki stood up moved in the Tohrus direction. "Miss Honda you do..." but Akito stopped him from getting closer." I think that's Miss Honda's decision and none of your business Yuki-san. Kyo try to do something useful call Hatori-san and after that leave all of you. Miss Tohru you stay here." He said in his cold voice like I never happened anything certainly not as if he had a sword in his body some minutes ago. Kyo stood up and nearly run out of the room to call Hatori. He just couldn't believe what took place.

(Tohru)

Some hours ago a maid brought Tohru in a dark room the only thing in it was a bed. It seemed really cold and lonely in it. Tohru thought she would feel much better if she would have the picture of her mother. But she didn't got the chance to pack anything. After the others were gone the maid leaded her strait into this room.

Suddenly the someone opened the door. Tohru looked up and saw Akito leaning agents the frame. The top of his Kimono was white open and hung a bit of his shoulder so that she could see bandages over the wound. At the first moment she wondered why he leaned against the frame. It doesn't seems like the head of the Sohma to loos attitude. But then she realized that he must have great pain. She saw it in his breathing and sweating.

His face was mostly covered from his black hair she couldn't see his eyes but she knew that he glazed at her.

"A… Akito-sama."

"Don't think you'll go out of this room before I die." He turned around and was about to leaf when Tohru suddenly asked a question; " Akito why did you safe me and how? I mean you didn't die and you knocked Hatsuharu-san out as it was nothing." She still couldn't believe it that this sick seeming boy could have so match strength.

"You mean how this weak boy was able to do such a thing?"

"No Akito I…I just..."

"Shut up when I'm talking to you." He made some steps in her direction. "Let me tell you something about me. I never get to a normal school I was taught at home. The things I learned were mostly traditional things like calligraphy, Ikebana and for you the most important thing martial art. So you see I knew my body very well And I knew exactly where I can be hit with the sword to take less damage. And take this fool dawn was not a big deal. To the other question. I just want to protect my Family. A Dead girl would make to match trouble."

"But if you can keep me here without trouble you could just kill me and nobody would it even recognize."

"Enough!" He rides his hand over his head to slap her, but then he writhe his body in pain. Tohru tried to help him but he just put her away." I don't ned your help!" Akito straighten his body up

turned around and was about to leaf when he stopped one last time. " To make something clear you have to speak to me as Akito-sama." With this words he finaly left the room.

(Akito)

"Ahhhg!" 'It's worse than I thought. But what was that. Why did she try to help me e second after raised my hand against her?' Akito was on the way in his room when he thought about what happened some moments ago. He just couldn't find an answer this girl was just to…

Two Days later

Akito leant out of the window watching the birds. It was a nice sunny day but he felt really bad and wasn't like going outside. After a wail the girl in Yuki's room came back to his mind. Since she is her he tried to understand why she aced so stupid. Finally he came to the solution that if he wants to have an answer he would be frost to study her. So he stood up and walk along the floors towards Yuki's old room.

(Tohru)

Tohru trieed to set her new yukata but it wasn't so easy as she thought. It's was the first time she where a traditional yukata but she had no other choice it was the only thing that was given her and the clothes she whore as she arrived at the Honk were already dirty.

Tohru turned around as she recognised that someone was opening the door. She was just halve dressed and beacons of that a bit ridiculous looking. "What a mess!" Akito said and walked over to her. He helped to set her yukata as Tohru got red on her check. "A...Akito-sama..." He had a good look on her body as he helped her.

"Don't worry I'm not interested in your ugly body, I just don't like it when tings aren't properly."

Tohru was not shore if he really tried to calm her dawn or just want to hurt her. But more irritating about his answer was that he did wear his kimono like a homeless it always hung of one of his shoulder or was half open. 'Not like he couldn't wear it this way, he has a nice body, but properly was something else.' Thoru thought.

"Akito-sama. Why did you come to visit me?"

"Do I need to have a reason to visit what belongs to me?"

"No of course not. I..."

"There is in fact a reason. You won't get to your old school anymore. From now one you will be taught here at the main house. But just from time to time not every day."

"oh" Tohru was surprised and faced the floor. That means she won't see her friends anymore.

"You look sad. Did you really believed that I would let you go to this school?"

He finished her yukata and turned around ready to leaf.

"Can I make a call?" Tohru asked with a weak voice.

"Why?"

"I would like to aske Yuki-san if he could bring me the picture from my mother." Tohru was still watching at the wood floor. Akito turn back and glanced at her.

"Why should I allow you to have a photo from your mother? What is the big deal with her?" Akito asked without any emotion on his face. "She was the only thing I had and she looked always after me since she died this picture is the only thing that's left and without it I feel lonely and lost. And is like she never exist. Please ..." Tohru stopped as she realised that he stood right in front of her. He grabbed her face with bout of his hands.. Not to be nice only to fix her and force her to look up at his face. He saw her wet eyes and enjoyed her pain. "It hurts you. To think about your mother. Didn't it?"

"Yes!"

"Then I'm glad your mother died."

Tohru could no longer hold back and began to cry.

Akito felt like he won, like he broke her just like he did it to Yuki.

"Do you hate me?"

"N...no Akito-sam..."

"Don't lie at me! SAY IT!"

Tohru got scared and cried even harder. Suddenly She felt pain at her back, then she realised that Akito had pushed her at a wall. "SAY IT NOW!"

"I didn't lie. I don't..."

"DON'T THINK I'M STUPID!" He slapped her. He stepped even closer. So clos he could feel the heat of her body and he felt the breaf on his chest. He knew she was scared. "Akito-sama I can't say that because it's not true. I don't hate you. Maybe I fear you but I don't hate you."

"After all I did to Yuki, Hatori, Rin most inproten after all I did to you. U still say you don't hate me? I said I'm happy you mother dyed why shouldn't you hate me?" He spoke silent but with a lot anger in his voice. "I know you didn't mean what you sed. I knew you're a god man. You just hurt."

"Don't tell me what I meant or not and don't say me how I feel. YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!" He raised his arm again but this time formed his hand a fist.

"Then tell me how you feel. Tell me your story. I want to know you! Akito-sa…" She cried and now looking strait in his eyes.

He smashed in the wall behind Tohru, turn around and headed to the door. "I tell Hatori to bring your the picture." Then he left.

(Some houers later)

Tohru was sleeping when Hatori got in her room. He set on the bed and touched her shoulder to wake her up when he realised her body was really hot. 'She must have fiver' he thought, in the same moment Tohru opened her eyes.

"Hatori-san why are you her?"

"Akito told me to bring you this." He showed her a picture. Thoru took it immediately and passed it to her chest 'Mama'. A glam got in her eyes and she hugged Hatori.

"Thank you so much. Hatori-san"

He pushed back after a moment of silents and looked at her. "Miss Honda... Tohru you don't have to do this. I'm shore Hatsuharu would take his punishment if you want. You saw how Akito can be. The next time it's won't just be your cheek."

"Why do you Know about that?"

"He said he had an argument with you. And the Injure on your cheek is not ignorable."

"Oh. You know Hatori-san, I believe he isn't a bad person in the end he seved my life and yesterday... he was totally out of control but then he smashed the wall not me. I think I touched him somehow. That's way I stay here. I want to understand him and I want to help him no matter what. And I believe he is the one of the Zodiac with the worst story. I mean the way he look some time, he seems to be lonely for a long time…"

"You could be right. But Tohru tell me whenever you reach your limit. Okay?"

"Okay." She smiled at him.

"For Know you should sleep you have a bit fiver."

"No I'm fin."

"It's your decision. Now I have to go I'm a bit busy today. I will send Akito to look after you from time to time."

"No please I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not Tohru." He smiled and left.

(Akito)

"It's not my problem if she is sick or not. I won't look after her." Akito argued like a kid agents the pleas of Hatori. He always feels a bit like a little boy with Hatori around him. Maybe it's because the dragon, or rather the seahorse, always took care of him like a son. "Akito-san please in the end is she here because of you and I'm worried that she could be really sick so do me that favour."

The bout man were spiking while Hatori took care of Akitos injury. "Fine. But Know put this new God damn bandage on me and life. I thought you were busy." Hatori find it funny to see Akito acting like a child, it make him a bit more sympathetic.

Hatori stud up and got out. As he turned he smiled a little bit. 'It didn't need as much arguments then I thought.'

An hour after Hatori is gone. Akito stood up and got over to the room where Tohru lived now. 'I don't even know way I'm doing this. She is just an unimportant outsider girl. Damn Hatsuharu if you wouldn't have act so foolish I won't have this problems now. '

He opened the door and watched through the room. His eye found her siting on the bet. Her forehead was wet she seemed to be sweating hard and Her breathing was heavy and irregular. "Miss Honda. Is every thin all right? Hatori said I should watch after you from time to time."

Tohru looked in his direction and smiled gently. She stood up and walked over to him. Each step seems to be painful. "I'm fine, thank you." She said as she bowed in front of him. "Akito-sama I have to apolo..." With this words she started to overbalance and lost consciousness.

Akito grabbed her before she hit the ground.

(Tohru)

As she woke up, the first thing she realised was that she wasn't in her room anymore. Tohru sated up and saw Akito sitting in a Corner and glancing at her.

"Akito-sama what happened? And where are we?"

"You lost consciousness. You seemed to be sick so I brought you in my room. It's the warmest in the house. Hatori installed an extra heating because of my bad condition. You will stay here until your full recovered."

"Akito-sama but I can't it's your room, where do you stay? I don't wan't to be a burde. I..."

"Stop rambling! I heat it! I will stay here and sleep on the floor."

Tohru coulden't believe it. Akito the God of the Zodiac would sleep on the floor because of here. She felt bad about thins. She cost always trouble to Akito.

"Akito?"

"What."

"Thank you." She smiled her classic smile. But Akito was still emotionless. "Don't think I do this for you. You still mean nothing to me."

Tohru smiled even harder. She knew he care about her. After a while of silent, Tohru decided to talk about something. It took all her bravery but she managed to spit out the words she liked to ask since the conversation with Hatori.

"Akito-sama. Tell me about your mother."

"Why should I?" He respond still emotionless. But no emotion means he wasn't angry so Tohru continued.

"Because I listen to you. I want to know you."

"My mother hats me, she would like to kill, me I think."

Akito was honest but he still didn't show his feelings. He decided to keep his thought for himself.

"That's really sad."

"It isn't. The only thing that's hurt me is to lose my Zodiac, my own and only family because of you."

"Akito- Sama i don't want to steal your family. I..."

"Be quiet know!" He watched away and Tohru followed his order.

A day after.

"Miss Honda. Yuki and Kyo came to visit you."

Tohru opened her eye and saw Hatori standing by her bet. She smiled at him. "Where did Akito go?" She checked the room bud couldn't find him. He didn't sit in the corner where he was the hole last day, and his bet on the floor was as empty as the corner.

"He got out for a walk, maybe he didn't want so see the cat."

He stood up and left the room to summon the boys. Yuki and Kyo came in, a minute later. "Miss Honda how do you feel?"

"Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun! Match better then yesterday thank you."

"Listen we go home with you. Haru will come this afternoon and takes the punishment." Kyo said with kind of pressure.

"Kyo I can't. I said I take the place from Hatsuharu and so I meant it. Akito is really nice to me he allowed me to sleep in his bed for the for te time I'm sick. You don't need to worry"

"Tohru he isn't nice ore kind he is a heartless monster. And I don't let you suffer because of him." Kyo griped her arm very harsh as he heard a voice from the other direction.

"I'm not sure if you are in the position to call someone a monster you abnormal cat." Akito stood in the door and glanced with all of his hate at Kyo.

"Kyo-kun please let me go. I want to stay. Let me do this for Haru, it's the less what I can do for this family."

"NO WAY! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Kyo griped her even harder.

"Kyo please, please! You hurt me, let me go."

He tried to push her up. "Come on Tohru lets go home."

"SHE TOLLED YOU TO LET GO YOU BASTARD!" Akito walked over and hit him in the face. Kyo flew through the whole room and hit the wall.

"It must be really depressing to relays that all this training in the mountains was for nothing."

" I will show you if it was for NOTHING or not!" Kyo stand up and run over to Akito to attack him with all his power. Put Akito dodge without any problem. it seems to be worse for Kyo then the fights against Yuki. Akito thru him the second time thru the whole room. He walked over to Kyo togive him the rest.

Tohru froze in fear, but then she saw blood on Akito's kimono and realized that it must come from his wound.

"Akito stop please stop, your bleeding!"

He stopped immediately and watched dawn his body and saw his kimono soiled with blood.

"Leave now! And Miss Honda calls Hatori I need his help!"

Yuki griped Kyo and carried him away. 'why did she stop me only as I start to bleeding and not when I attack this filthy cat?' Akito thought as he watched her running away to call Hatori.

"Ahhh!"

Tohru closed her eyes every time when Akito screamed in pain. Hatori sew his wound again. 'I can't believe it he is suffering because of me. Again.' Tohru thought.

She felt bad so she tried to speak with him after Hatori was gone.

"Akito-sama, I'm so sorry it was all my fault."

"Stop excusing all the time! It wasn't your fault, it was all his."

"No he just tried to help me."

"So I am. But it seems to be unimportant what I did. The only thing that count is that the family you stele away from me tried to help you."

"I don't. I really grateful..."

"YOU BETHER ARE!" He stepped over to her griped her hand pushed her out of the bet and against a wall.

His breathing got faster and he came closer and closer. "Akito-sama. Please I don't want to steal them away. You lost them long before I came into this family." Tohru inhaled fast. She didn't believe what she had said.

"How dear you!" He raised his hand. "Please stop! Let go. Akito stop. I didn't meant it" She cried and trembled. It was then when he realised what he was doing. It wouldn't make sence to protect her from this damn cat when he hurt her afterwards. He let his hand dawn. "I... I'm out of control from time to time." He pushed back and turned around. She was surprised he clamd dawn from one second tow the next. Tohru searched any talking point to avoid any unpleasant silent

"Akito-sama. Cane you teach me in martial arts. That for the next time I can help myself."

"There is no need for thins. I will protect you."

He turned around and left. 'He will protect me? So he really cares about me.'

A few days passed without match talking. One day as Tohru thought Akito isn't in a too bad mood she started a new tray to talk to him.

"Akito did you ever feel happy?"

"Sama."

"What do you mean?"

„you supposed to call me sama."

"Oh I'm sorry. Akito-sama"

„To answer your question. Yes there were actually a time I was happy. When my father was still alive. He really cared about me. But since he dyed i never felt something like happiness again."

"That is sad."

"What do you care you had a perfected life until you mother died."

"That's not thru. When my father died, my Mother lost the most important thing she had. She forgot that I exist and nearly killed herself. In this time I felt lonely all the time. Then one day she remembered me and she pulled together and gave all her power to be a good mother for me. And she was. But you already knew I felt the same pain like you did ones. The pain of losing someone really important."

"Miss Honda, are you strong enough to go for a walk?"

"I think so."

"Follow me then."

Akito stood up and walked out of the room. He waited outside on her.

They walked along a small footpath Into a little Park. Akito sit down on a bench. None of them said a word. They just watched the whit birds searching for food on the ground. In the shadow of a cherry tree. The wind blow through the leaves. Everything seems to be peaceful. But Tohru still had o idee why Akito brought her here and this after she told him about her father.

"Akito-sama this is a wonderful place." Tohru said after a wail.

"Forget the sama."

"Oh. Thank you Akito." She smiled her bright smile at him. And so he did. Tohru couldn't believe it. She never saw him smiling before. Until now he only shows his emotionless or his angry expression to her. 'He looks so handsome when he smiles. 'she thought.

"Why do you gaze at me?"

"You are smiling."

"I'm not." And he smiled even brighter. But then it disappeared and he looked a bit sad.

"Tohru, You should give me up. It's to late for me. I'm a monster."

"You're not!" Tohru was shocked that he came up with that after he seemed to be so happy.

"You still have no idea who I am or what I did. I mean you said me you want to be my friend, and you will listen to me, after I put you in this dark and lonely room. And what was I doing? I nearly hit you with mi fist. A girl that tried to be nice to me."

"Akito you wrong. I know you don't want to hurt me. You saved me three times you must be a nice man. otherwise you wouldn't have done this for me."

"Maybe know I understand way they all love you so match. You never give up a person and you always look after them before you look after yourself."

"You not other than me, you care of the Zodiace before you care after you."

"Don't talk about this animals. Let's go back."

His expression turned back emotionless. There were always this rare moments when he opened himself up. But they went so fast as they came.

Back at the Honke Tohru had to sleep after the walk. Her body was still week because of the Illness.

Hatori came around to check her at the evening. So Akito left the room to let them alone. It's not like he would be interest in her body but he was sure she would not feel comfortable, if he stay.

"Hatori-san do you know why he always evades when I talk about the Zodiac?"

"You mean Akito? I have to be honest I don't know. I never talked match with him about such things. Acutely you seem to be the only one how talks to him about such topics. It's kind of impressive that he let YOU come so close to him."

Tohru didn't replay anything and just let Hatori do his work.

"You are much better. I think in some days, you will be full recovered."

"Thank you Hatori-san."

Akito entered the room. He had his angry expression in his face. Tohru saw it even if she wasn't able to see his eyes thru the raven hairs. He seems to be in a really bad mood. She wondered what happened.

"Akito what is wrong?"

"Noting that concerns a stupid girl likes you." He was very angry and Tohru got nervous. She didn't want to say something wrong so she staid quiet. His mood made her uncomfortable. He was unpredictable and this made her fear him.

"No big speeches today?" He was really harsh and glanced at her. "I... I don't know what I supposed to say if you don't tell me what is wr..."

"YOU WANT TO KNOW IT?" He walked over to the bet kneeled on theit up over her, and pined her armed over her head. "HE WON! THE CAT WON! CAN YOU EVEN IMAGINE WHAT THIS MEAN?"

Tohru was irritated from the situation to have him so close, and this lying in the bed but even in this moment she realised exactly what happened and what it meant to the god of the Zodiac. "The curs is lifting." She wisped. He breathed hard and looked back and forth like he didn't know what to say ore to do. "Akito You sacred. You fear to lose them definitely." she was still whispering but she gripped his eyes with her own. He let go of her arms and gripped his raven hairs his hands. "I will lose them all. No one will be left. I will be alone!" He didn't cry but Tohru saw his pain in his expression. "You won't be alone." He was perplex and watched at her. "How can you be so shore?"

"I believe they don't hate you."

"And what if they do?"

"Then I will be left to stay by your side." He grad her arms, now softly, and bend over her again. His face came closer to her .He felt something in his stomach he never did before. He didn't knew it and it was soft but it felt good. "Thank you Tohru Honda." He whispered in her ear then he pushed pack and left the room.

Tohru couldn't breathe. He was never so close by her without physically ore mentally hurting her. She still felt his breathe on her ear. She turned red by thinking back at the moment..


	2. Chapter 2

Akitoxtohru2

(Akito)

Akito walked out of the room where he hovered over Tohru some seconds ago. 'What was that? This feeling? And how could this foolish girl make me feel comfortable after I got so crazy' he touched his bally and walked along the hallways not really knowing where he was heading. He just had to leave the room. He was to confused. Still the words fleshed in his head 'I won Akito! I told you now I'm free and you will lose everything!' Kyo told him this some minutes before he returned to his bedroom where he had this strange moment with Tohru. As he stepped in he only felt hate and pain, but after Tohru said she would stay on his side his feelings turned drastic from pain and loneliness to happiness.

(Tohru)

Since one day they didn't talked with each other. There were often this times when both of them just stayed silent. The main reason was Akito. He was always the silent one but sometimes it was extreme, he just sit on the veranda and watched the birds flying around. Tohru would like to ask him what he is thinking in this moments but she was afraid he could turn angry. That's why she prefer to stay quiet. This day was one of Akitos silence veranda days

Suddenly Akito stood up and left. At the first moment Tohru wondered what was going on but then she saw Hatori coming through the garden, she knew he was coming to do the final check and Akito just left because of Hatori.

"Good afternoon Miss Honda." He seems to have a good mood today but it was hard to tell since he always has the same expression on his face.

"Good afternoon Hatori-san"

Hatori took a seat next to Honda who sat on the bed. He opened his medicine bag and took the stuff out he needed. Hatori did his last notes after some blood, pressure, heartbeat and breathing tests. He looked at her and finale sad. "Miss Honda everything seems to be okay. You don't need to stay in this room any longer."

He stood up so did Tohru. "Tanks you Hatori-san. I feel so sorry to be a burden for a so long time. She said and bowed.

"I told you, you aren't a burden." He said and left. Now Tohru thought it was time to leave and return to her dark and lonely Room. It made her a little sad after all she believed there were something like a bound betwin her and Akito since she stayed in his bedroom. But on the other hand she was no longer a problem for the god of the Zodiac. She took her Picture and the Yukata's she got had and headed to the other room. The room was as empty, dark and lonely as he always was, and Tohru wished she would be sick some days longer.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hatori said I'm full recovered and I'm able to leave your warm room.

"And do you want to return to this room?"

"Well if I'm honest, no. But my feelings are irrelevant."

"You can stay with me, if you take the bed on the floor." Akito said cold but still it was a nice offer.

"A...Akito this is really kind but I can't be a burden for you any lon..." Like always he just interrupted her with no caring what she wants to say.

"Take it as an order and come back you foolish little girl." Akito turned around and left.

Back in Akitos room.

"Why do you want me to stay with you?" Tohru asked. This time she didn't think if he could turn angry again, she just wanted to know.

"Do I need a reason?" In fact he had several on of it was that he likes to argue with her what actually meant he liked her pushing against walls or make her feeling frightened. Another was he like to analyse her she often act so pitiful. And he want to know why.

"Excuse me of course not."

"Do you like to go for a walk? Tomorrow will come your tutored for the first time. He will teach you something about flower in the forest and I thought I could show you the way. "

"Thank you Akito-sama that's very kind." She said and smiled at him.

"When you were supposed to call me sama you often forgot it. You really are a foolish girl. Follow me." He was still emotionless and cold in his talking. Tohru wonder if something wrong but she didn't want to ask him.

Both of them walked along a very nice footpath surrounded with tiny blue flowers.

"Why do your mother hate you so much?"

"It's not like it is some of your business but well I will tell you what I know." For Tohru It seems that it was something he want to tell someone since a long time. And it's the only reason he was instantly so open.

"My father was the family head and always sick, just like I am. Ren, my mother was a maid from my family. On a way the too meet each other and felt in love. My father was everything she had but as I was born everything changed. I don't really know what it is but I think she is jealous of me because he loved me more than her. That's all I can say, I never talk with her in a serious way it always end up in a heavy dispute and this means I never got the chance to ask her about her feelings. But I'm not intrestet in it anyway" Tohru watched at him with tears in the eyes.

"This is terrible. How can a mother think this way? She should love you. And never feel envy of her own child"

"Stop crying over others that's annoying."

"I'm sorry Akito." She said with a weak voice.

They the rest of the way walked in silence. Finally they arrived at the Park witch belongs to the Shoma family. Some steps inside the forest was a bench surrounded with many different varieties of flowers. Akito went over to the bench and sat dawn. He shore up with his arm on the lags and did a deep breath. It was then as Tohru noticed that he was sweating very hart.

"Akito you're sweating." She made her way in front of him and before he could say anything she touched his forehead.

"You have fiver."

Akito looked at her with his dark lonely eyes, he never expect her to do this. Of course she was a special girl and aced strange all the time but she touched his face without even asking. In a way it irritated him.

After some seconds he chip her hand off his face. And said in the same moment:

" Don't touch me."

He stood up and headed back to the main house. 'he is so distant today' Tohru thought and decided to let him some room and walk one or two meter behind him.

'This girl, why does she always care about me. It's irritating.' He thought not sure if he was angry or just surprised.

Back in the room:

"Tohru go and summon Hatori."

Tohru was surprised he never before used her first name and without additional. She wasn't angry that he did so directly to her. She was actually happy that he made a step in her direction. But she was confused he was so cold the hole day and then he did something like this. 'maybe he just forgot it in his strange mood.'

But she hadn't much time to think about it she had to hurry to call Hatori.

When they came back to Akitos room he sad on his bad and cough hardly. Hatori got over to him and undressed his upper body. When Tohru turned around and was about to leaf Akito stopped her at once. "I didn't tell you to leave. After all you mustn't do anything without my permission."

Hatori grinned a bit; he knew Akito never felt comfortable during check-ups so it seems he like to have the girl around him to feel more comfortable.

It didn't takes long to check Akitos health, he just coughed a cold so Hatori gave him some drugs and told him to stay in his bead for the rest of the day. By this opportunity he began the daily the wound dressing change .

"Miss Honda you could do me a favour. I'm really busy the next days so it would be nice if you could change the bandages from time to time. Come over and I will show you how to do it." Akito watched dawn at Hatori witch was kneeling before him. 'What is he planning? Why should this girl do such a thin it is his job to watch after me.' He thought but didn't say anything.

Tohru, who still was standing in front of the door and facing the wall in order to prevent seeing Akitos naked upper body, began to turn around slowly. She didn't felt very comfortable, of course she saw Kyo and Yuki walking around without a shirt but this was something different it was Akito Sohma the head of the Sohma family and god of the Zodiac. But she couldn't say no, he saved her life, it was the less she could do for him. So she walked to the men and watched carefully what Hatori did. Tohru got a glance of Akitos wound and saw that it was still not healing very well. She fled so sorry to cause him so much trouble

When Hatori was finish she watched the first time rally at Akitos upper body. He had a very whit skin and was a bit slim but still very well trained. In fact he looked really handsome. Tohru turned red while she stared at his body.

"Miss Honda is something wrong?" Hatori asked kindly after a while.

"N..N...No I'm fine." She split out nervously.

Hatori finally left and Tohru was alone with Akito. She felt just more uncomfortable and stood in the middle of the room, not knowing what she should do. Akito walked in her direction. He looked direct in her eyes and Tohru got more nervous. She made some steps backward, he followed her steps and smirked. She still was walking backward until she hit the wall. Akito closed the gap between him and her. He placed a hand next to her face still looking in her eyes and still smirking.

"Tohru did I made you a bit nervous with my naked body?" he get closer.

"Ehh, emm N...no I just... You kno...w know … never..."

Akito started laughing and pushed back.

"Calm dawn Tohru I was just kidding."

'Did he really made a jock? Akito Sahma made fun of me?' It was totally out of character, but Tohru liked his laughing and enjoyed to see him so carefree. It was the first time she saw him laughing and she thought maybe it would be the last time so she tried to memories his innocent smile. But then she remains Hatoris words and starter to bush him through the room.

"Akito you shouldn't be standing around her. Hatori told you to stay in your bed." She yell at him. Finally he fall on his mattress. He was laughing harder about her reacting and said

"It's Okay I can watch after me."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Again just a short one but I'm quit busy because of school and stuff, so I thought I keep this short but tray to update sooner. Maybe Akito and Tohru are a little bit to OOC this time. I don't know but it's hard to image Tohru doing this thin so I tried my best to keep them in character but I failed badly ^^

To kouga's older woman: thanks for Review I'm happy to hear this and I hope I won't disappoint you in this Chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET IT BELONGS TO NATSUKI TAKAYA.

Tohru was trying to focus on the flowers her new teacher showed her. She was shore she saw this flower once before but just couldn't remain the name.

"It's a Dogwood." A voice said and Tohru looked in the direction to see who it was. Akito stood there in the shadow of the wood, leaning against a tree and watching Tohru through his raven her. 'How long does he stand there?' She thought. She didn't notice his arriving.

"Akito ! How long are you her? I didn't saw you coming."

"A while. I wondered how it's work. But I'm not really impressed of your knowledge."

"Oh.. You know I never had ..."

"Maybe it would help if you stop talking and continuing with your lesson."

Slightly he pushed his body away from the tree turned and started walking away.

"I expect you in 20 minutes to provide my sore." He said as he was leaving.

After the lesson, Tohru run through the forest trying to arrive in time. She didn't know but she expected Aktio to be angry if she is late. And he seems to be in a bad mood anyway, she didn't want to make it worse.

"You're late." Akito snapped at her.

"I'm sorry."

"If you really are you shouldn't let me wait any longer." Akito was sitting on his mattress and started to undress his beautiful whit body.

Tohru walk over to him and tried not looking at his naked upper body. 'This girl actually get nervous when I show my waist? It's kind of ridiculous to look away, she have to look at it anyway.'

Tohru began with the work. Straight looking at the old bandages she was removing, but when she finally put the old one of she wasn't sure if she shall look at the wound ore the rest of his body. Actually the wound was sexy she thought and her cheeks turned red, but she tried to concentrate on her mission.

Both didn't say a word until she finished.

"I hope I did it right."

"I hope so too." He said coldly while he turned and laid dawn, directed with his back against Tohru.

"Akito is something wrong?"

"I'm just in a bad mood today." He thought she would better go and leave him alone. He was sure he will hurt her if she stay with him any longer. Earlier or later she will say a sentence ore just a word that trigger something in his mind and let him go angry. But he didn't order her to leaf because he doesn't want her to leave.

"What's about Yuki and this God damn cat? It's a while since you ask to invite ore phone with them. And it's a while since they came to visit whiteout asking."

" I... I just thought it's better for them to stay away."

Akito wided his eyes 'I knew it!' rune to his mind. He turned around to face the girl in anger.

"What did you say?" He asked and stood up right in front of her. Tohru knew something was up but she didn't remained doing anything wrong.

"Akito what is... I... Ahh Akito!" He grabbed her neck so she could barely breathe and pushed her through the room and against the wall. The whole time berating fast and watch her with his dark eyes witch turned into a black hole of anger and hate.

"A...k...ki" she tried to say something but he just pressed her neck harder and finally she couldn't breathe anymore.

"I knew it you just want them to keep away from me! I KNEW IT!" Tohru tried to push him away. He lost the grip on her neck but just to pine her hands up her head and to raise his other hand.

"Pleas...khumhu" Tohru tried to say but was coughing the hole time.

Akito slapped her over and over again. Now Tohru was just trying to escape but it had no use Akito was to strong and Tohru was a week little girl.

"Aktio pleas I..." Tohru tried to sat while she was crying of pain and fear.

"Shut up! JUST SHUT UUUP!" Akito was not longer clear thinking. His mind was captured in anger and fear of losing his family. Then he raised his hand once again forming a fist and hit her in her stomach.

"Just shut up!" He said once again. It was to much to take for Tohru. She wasn't a fighter ore trained she had nothing to hold against his punch. Know she stopped pushing him away and tried to find hold at his Kimono while her legs slowly gave up their work.

"A...Akito... You miss... misunderstood m…me. I just don't wanted you to turn a... a.. angry." She whispered under tears. And with this word she lost consciousness.

'She doesn't want me to be angry.' He understood what she meant. It was not because she fears him when he got angry it was because she want him to be happy or At least just being in bad mood but not shouting in pain and anger. "Shit" he said in a ordinary vulgar languish he didn't use to use often. He cached her unconscious body before it hit the ground and lifted her on his arms.

"Hatori!" He screamed while he runs over to Hatoris office.

Tohru felt a sharp pain as she slowly opened her eyes. She saw Hatori leaning over her and pushing her back in the mattress as she tried to lift her body.

"Miss Honda pleas rest a little longer. He did no serious damage but still you will feel some pain and maybe you will have some problems with eating the next days." Hatori told her. And as he said 'he' she remembered Akito.

"Where is he?" Tohru asked wondering if he was ok. Hatori made a step aside and show with his head the direction in the corner behind him.

Akito crouched in a corner his hands were buried in his hair. The legs attracted to his body and the forehead rested on his knees.

And he does something Tohru never expected from him. He was actually crying. She was shocked. What was wrong with him did she miss something.

"Akito what is wrong with you?"

He raised his head and looked at her with angry eyes. But it was not the usual anger he always has witch she saw in his eyes it was somehow different.

"Stupid girl! You always care first about the others. Even now when I almost killed you, you just ask me what is wrong with me."

"You were not even close to killing her Akito." Hatori tried to calm him dawn.

"Shut up Hatori it didn't matter how close I was. I hurt her after she cares about me! I'm so stupid..." He stopped talking after he felt an embrace. It was Tohru hold him tide in her arms.

"You not stupid Akito. You just miss understood me and I know what the Zodiac meant to you. I'm not grim I'm happy you're not angry anymore."

"You are so stupid Tohru." He said but don't pushed her away. After a while he realised of the embrace stood up and lifted Tohru in his arms again.

"You should respect an doctors order and rest in my bed." He said and smiled nicely. While he carried her to his bed.

"Akito is right miss Honda. But it seems that I'm not needed here any longer. I'm sure he will watch after you" Hatori said and smiled a little bit. After that he left.

"Tohru how do you feel?"

"Not bad. As I woke up I felt some pain but now it's gone."

"I'm really sorry. I knew it before I got angry I knew you should have left. I knew if you would say something it could trigger me. But I didn't tell you to leave."

"Never mind. You can't change it." She smiled at him with her usually lovely smile.

"Eh... Tohru before you lost consciousness you said something. Do you remember?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I just wonder why you didn't want me to get angry. It seemed you meant it not because of you."

"One of the reasons, and this is way I don't want Yuki and Kyo to come over, is you often got hurt, like the thing with Kyo back then. But there are many more like, it hurts me to see the pain in your eyes. There is only one good thing about you getting angr..." She stoped before she finished the sentence and put the hands on her mouth. Tohru couldn't believe she came up with this.

"A positive thing about my anger?" Akito asked wondering what it could be.

"Eh um... don't meant.. Em you know I was just prateing."

She turned red, stood up and walked, nearly run, out of the room. 'Is this her definition of bed rest?'. Akito followed her to bring her back in his bed. It didn't take long to reach her. Tohru was leaning with bright red cheeks at the wall next to the door from Akitos room.

"You still didn't tell me." He put his hands on the wall at bought sides of her face. He won't let escape her again before she answered him.

"I know you should be in the bed, but I won't let go until you told me."

"I can't"

"As long as you can contradict me, you can answer me!" He said with a bit more pressure. He wasn't angry but he just want to know it and usual he get what he want. His dark eyes looked deep at her to show he was serious.

Tohru took a deep breath and started trying to find the right words

"Akito. Ehhh... when you get angry... It's ... "

She stopped but Akitos glace forced her to continuing after second deep breath.

"it's kind of sexy." She split the words out and her cheeks turned even redder. Akito smirked and got closes while he grabbed her hands and pined them up on her head.

"So you like it when I treat you like this?" Her hard skipped a beat as he came impossible close to her. 'There is this feeling again.' He thought but this time he know what it meat. This feeling he only felt in her presence meant he want her and only her. He was kind of confused to have a crush on this outsider girl but it didn't matter anymore.

His grab got stronger. Still looking straight into her eyes to find the same feelings in them. This times his hart skip a beat when he finally kissed her. After some second he let go of her. His mouth formed a little smile. Then he kissed her again this time with more desire. Tohru felt her stomach twisting she got crazy under his hot kisses. Then he began to push her back in his room straight in the direction of his bed. He didn't really realised it until they both lie on his mattress. At this point he was just driven from desire. He let go for a second and watched at her deeply. But Tohru grabbed his neck and pulled him dawn into her kiss. She let out a loud moan as Akito slided dawn with his hand, from her shoulder to her hip. Slowly he opened her Yukata a little bit just so he can slip in to it and put his arm around her to take her closer. 'So that was it why I wasn't able to let her go back to this room. Ore to send her away' While he opened her Yutaka a little more.

"Akito you seems to be a little more interested in my body then you told me once."

"I made up my mind."

Tohru was lying there just in her underwear and turned red under his glance.

"You know it's not really fair looking at me when you still wear your Kimono."

Akito smirked and mad a little more space between just enough to open his Kimono. His wonderful whit and well trained body was still the same like she often saw in certain occasions, but his skin was much wormer. Heated by the desire, witch maid his blood flashing through his veins.

Tohru touched his chest with shaking hands.

He grabbed her hands and pushed them on the bed.

"Enough playing." He said with a serious voice and grinned.

His hands slowly got dawn to her hips again.

"Tohru do you trust me?" Akito whisper into her ear.

"Yes."

Finally Akito undressed her underwear.

Yes finally they did it! I planned to do a lemon in this chapter but I just wasn't able to write a good one, Tohru is just too innocent for my imagination so I let it up to your imagination.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note** : Ok I'm soooooooo sorry. I promised myself not to take more than 3 days for this chapter. but then I decided to change from the English sub Naruto Anime to the Manga ( I was sick of waiting a week until the next episode would came out) and so I had around 70 Chapter to read until e reached the latest on.(And now I have again to wait until the next chapter relist) AAhh I'm sorry I wasn't able to stop reading since Sasuke should up.

And I'm sorry I finish this here but I think if I continuing I just mess up even more than I already did.

And I know I know my writing and my language is just terrible. But the thing is like I already said, I'm not from a English speaking country. And even worse I have dyslexia, so when I red trough my text I just able to correct the tings witch Word show me thy are wrong just don't notice the other mistakes.( It's the same if I write on German, it makes no different. I'm often not able to see that I wrought a word wrong) So it didn't make sense to rewrite the story by my one, but if someone would like to rewrite it, he is free to do it. I would be happy to read my story in a better language

(I really need a Beta for my next storys so I hope they would be better)

**DISCLAIMER**: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKT IT RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO NATSUKI TAKAYA, I'M JUST A FAN.

Tohru woke up the next day, she couldn't believe it. Did she rally slept with the proud god of the Zodiac? Maybe all was just a dream. But as she looked up, she found Akitos eyes watching dawn on his chest and into her eyes.

"A..Akito!" She jumped off, of his chest.

"I thought after last night you got used of touching me, but it seems like you didn't. Ore is there any other reason to stay naked in my room than avoid body contact with me?"

It was then, Tohru realized, she was standing there completely naked. Her cheeks were already red and she didn't knew what to do.

"Come back in to the bed!" He said with his commanding voice. 'That's something he will never lose.' She thought but she obeyed.

" You know, Kyo will try to kill me if I tell him about that?" He suddenly changed the topic.

"You are going to tell them?" Tohru felt uncomfortable about this thought.

"Of cores it will be a pleasure for me, to see his face, when I tell him this."

This time it was Tohrus turn to get angry. She pushed back from him and looked straight in his face.

"You just did it for hurting them?" She stood up again and wanted to leave. But Akito grabbed her wrist and pulled her back in to his arms.

"Miss Tohru Honda does you really believe that I would do such a thin only to hurt my animals?"

There were his eyes again. I was them which gave him such a power over people. They can fear someone but they can, and they did it to Tohru, people bind at him. She laid down auf his chest and listen to his breathing.

Before he kissed her the day before, she didn't even notice her feelings for him, but after the first kiss she felt it clearly.

And at this time, lying on his chest and listen to his heart beats she was absolutely sure she ware in love with this man. And would always be.

"Do you think they will hate me? I mean the Zodiac." Tohru asked with a whispering voice.

"I don't think so. I'm sure they will hate me for this but they already do hate me, so it makes no different."

"It's not fear! They just can't understand you." On her first days at the Honk, she blamed him for the hatred of the others. But since she know some things of his past, she changed her mind.

"No Tohru they just not stupid as you are. I'm a monster and you should know that."

"Stop telling you a monster. You born with the burden of rule the Zodiac, your father dyed and your Mother wishes you were dead. You never got the chance to make friends because they kept you her, taught at home isolated from all the other children. You're not a Monster you just a hurt boy scared of losing his last bit of family. I'm not saying you did things right. But I understand why you did things wrong. And I would like to cry about your pain it feels so badly in my hard." She stopped speaking and looked up to him, to see him crying. Not like a child. just some lonely tear run dawn his face.

"Akito! Did I say something wrong?"

"No. It's just, all that words I tried to say in all this years, you just said them. I never told you about my feelings but understand me without telling you how I feel. It's hard to explain but I just try to say that I'm happy to have you by my side." She smiled.

"Explaining your self is really hard for you, am I right?"

"It's the first time I ever tried." He said simply smiled at his girl.

"Tohru?"

"Hm?"

Akito took her face between his whit hands and looked at her deeply.

"I love you, and I will always be by your side." He said with a warm and lovely voice he not often used.

One day later, Akito invited all of his Zodiac to tell them about Tohru and him. He just want to get it over.

He waited in his room until every of his animal arrived. Tohru was already with them in a room and talked about school and stuff.

He took a deep breath settled his cool face and walked over to the room where the Zodiac were waiting for him. The door opened and he entered the room. Everyone felt silent and watched at him while he sad dawn.

"Well. I'm sure everyone is wondering why I summand all off you. I have to tell you something and I think, all of you, even this stupid cat, has the right to know it."

He stopped for a moment and looked at them. When he saw Kyo already angry about his insult. This cheered him up and mad him to continue.

"It's about Tohru. Like everybody know she lives her since a while. And I like to announce that she and I are together." He split out the words trying to be as emotionless as possible.

Yuki looked shocked. Momiji embraced Tohru and was dancing around her. Shigure was prattle something about true love and changing people with the happiness of sexuality. But nobody was listening to him.

After a while Kyo spoke up.

" Tohru! You must be out of your mind! He Is a Monster!"

"He is not!" Tohru screamed in anger. Everyone looked shocked as her. They never saw her acting like this before.

"He is nice to me and always say sorry when he hurts me."

"He hurts you? I knew it! I won't allow him to take you away! " Kyo run crazy about what she said .He run over to Akito with his fist ready to fight.

"Kyo I won't fight you." Akito said calmly as he saw Kyo running in his direction.

"Kyo-kun you misunderstood!" Tohru tried to calm him dawn but he didn't care what she said.

"You Monster!" He screamed and hit Akito in his face. Akito didn't even try to dodge it. he just took them, every single punch from Kyo.

Everyone was shocked, nobody was moving to stop him.

'Why isn't he fighting back? Kyo is no match for him.' Yuki thought but still didn't move to help his God. Akito was already bleeding and still none did a move.

"Stop it." Tohru shouted as she got between them. Kyo was to late to stop and hit her with full power in her face. She fall backward and Akito cached her gently.

"Tohru are you all right?"

"Ahh it hurts." She was near crying.

Akito seems still calm and carried her over to Yuki. But his hart was beating fast and his hate raised in his chest.

"Yuki-san would you please take care of her for a moment?" Yuki nodded still in shock, he just can't believe it, that Kyo hit her so badly. And he couldn't belief that a bleeding Akito standing in front of him and hold a woman in his arms. It was all so unreal. But in some way it made him feel happy. He didn't know way.

Kyo was still standing there and staring at his fist.

"You said something about protection , but indeed it's the second time you hurt her and I was it who protected her from dead!" His voice was full with anger. He raised his hand in front of him but then he just grabbed his t-shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"I was not fighting back because of Tohru and I won't kill you now since she likes you really, but the next time you just try to lay even one hand on her I will you send straight to hell." He told him with a seriously voice and the let go of him. He turned around and walked over to Tohru were she was siting surrounded from Momiji, Yuki, Haru and Hatori who was look after her condition. He kneel dawn in front of her. He holds her head gently between his hands and watched her chin which was bleeding a little bit.

"Does it still hurt?" Softly he brushed tears away.

She smiled a little bit.

"I'm fine thank you. But you should let Hatori check your wounds." She said worry about his condition.

"Don't you think they look sexy?" He was talking like she were the only on in the room and the others didn't say a word to draw attention one because of fear the other to not disturb them.

"Maybe a little bit." Tohru said whit red cheeks. And Akito smiled about her reaction.

"Eh Akito I won't disturb you but Miss Honda should stay in the bet for the next days she seems to have a concussion." Akito nodded in Hatoris direction again with his serious face, and lifted her on his arms.

"Akito I can walk on my own"

"I won't allow you." He said with a smile, but still he was serious.

All of the Zodiac were watching the scene in silence. They couldn't just believe what they saw. A really nicely and soft Akito who was carry the girl, he always hated.

"Maybe Kyo is right, you spend more time in my bed being ill then I did, and this is quite impressive."

"Yes but maybe you just less ill then before."

"Yes maybe." He said with a nervous voice as he lied her dawn in his bed. He turn to leave as Tohru stopped him.

"Wait why did you say it this way? You hiding something." She held his wrist and wouldn't let go until he said the trough.

"Mhh. Fine. I'm still sick really often I just didn't tell you because I won't worry you." He said and knew exactly how Tohru would react.

"Akito you can't just walk around and tell nobody you're sick! What when it's something series?" She nearly cried. She feared of losing him, it was that what mad her acting so exaggerated.

"Look Tohru it's okay. I won't day as long as you on my side I promise. See nothing to worry." He tried to calm her dawn but she was still feared something could happen to him. She pulled at his wrist so he came dawn to her. He thought she wants to kiss him but he was wrong. Tohru placed a hand on his forehead which was still covered with blood after Kyos attack.

"You sick right now! Are you out of your mind? You are ill and bleeding all over your body and you carry me in your bed!" She nearly was hysterical.

"Know you see, how ridiculous you act all the time." He was talking about the fact she always fist care about the others and she knew what he she didn't care what he said ,she was just scared it could something happen to him and that's way she pulled a bit stronger at his wrist to force him into to his bed.

"You stay here with me. And for the future if you are sick, please tell me. I'm just to scared of losing you."

Akito felt so happy, no one ever cared so much for him. He never before he felt to be loved. A little smile was created on his face and he kissed his girl.

"You know? my pet still waited in the other room."

"I'm sure they will go if they realize you don't come back." She kissed him again.

"They won't. These foolish pets are too scared of me to go without my permission."

"Akito, could you please stop calling them foolish or stupid? Just if it's okay for you."

Akito who was still hovering over her took a deep breath. 'This girl likes to take it a little to fare.' He thought.

"You really like them. hm."

"Yes."

"I see." He said a little disappointed that he had to sheer her with this idiots but he won't do anything against it, as long as she is happy, he will take it. And he will try to make her happier.

"You promised me to stay with me even the course is lifted. Do you remember?"

"Yes of course I do!"

Akito took a deep breath again, he made a decision and he made it only for her. He just hoped she would keep her promise.

"Well then I trust you." He took a second breath and stood up. He left the room and Tohru believed he would just tell the others to leave, but he was quite a long time gone. Suddenly the door swung open and Akito rushed in, only able to close the door behind him before he broke dawn on his knees. He screamed and cried with the hands buried in his raven hear. Tohru jumped out of the bed and run over to him.

"Akito what is it?"

Akito grabbed his Kimono over his hard and pressed his hand against his chest.

"It hurts!" he was still crying but stopped screaming. The hand which wasn't holding his kimono were on the floor to supporting his body. His breath was as hard as he had run a marathon and he was shaking with his whole body.

"Tohru please stay away I don't want to hurt you."

Suddenly he felt an embrace. But he knew it wasn't Tohru.

"You won't hurt her."

Akito looked up and saw all thirteen Zodiacs standing in his room. Their eyes were filled with tears. And the one who hold him tight in his arms was Hatori, and this time he was smiling. He was always very close to Akito but he never did something like embracing him. The only time he touched him was when he checked his health.

"Why are all off you here? You are free to go."

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You know, you can't just say that you break the curse and run out of the room without thinking we would follow you." It was Yuki which was. It has been a long time since he got close to Akito. They were still little children back then. But Yuki felt no fear anymore and it felt right to do it. It was like suddenly he could see clear and so he was able to see the pain of Akito.

"Yes we're not stupid. We all know what we meant for you, do you think we let our family dawn? You still the Head of this family, we can't just let you cry like a baby." It was Kyo who was leaning against the wall and played the hart-hearted. But everyone could see he was crying to.

"That mean no one will left me, not even the cat?" Akito asked still surprised about their presents. Finally Kyo sat down in front of him and spoke up. "No, the cat is gone. But I will stay. I promise." He watched at him and Tohru was sure she saw a little smile.

"Ohh a happy end better than I could wright it!" Shigure was singing as he was dancing through the room. But Hrau grabbed him and all said in the same time. "Shut up Shigure!"

6 Month later

Akito was still often sick and had his bad moods but he was definitely happy most of the time. And the only time when he pinned Tohru walls was when he couldn't hold desire back.

The most of the Zodiac came from time to time to visit Tohru. Akito got well with them. Only Kyo got kicked in his ass from time to time, some times because he pissed Akito off, but mostly because Kyo challenged him. Since he beat Yuki he was no longer interested to fight him, but Akito was still stronger then him and he thought it interesting.

Akito was sitting in his bed and hold Tohru at his chest. Tohru stroke over his scare on the chest.

"Maybe I should let me impale again, it seems you like mans with scars."

" Akito no don't! I just was thinking back at the moment and you… You know I don't like to see you hurt." She was nearly screaming at him.

"Tohru calm dawn I was just kidding." Akito was lathing like it was the funniest ting of the world.

"You making jokes, is still not normal."

Akito smoothly rolled over and switched positions so that he was over Tohru and pushed her arms dawn.

"You like me more, the serious way, didn't you." He was smirking and she knew exact what he wanted. She felt this special feeling in her stomach and the heat which came over her. She just couldn't resist him, not if he is looking at her with this strong view and as he kissed her she got crazy like she always did.

There were no way she could ever resist this man and she would never be able to leave him.

"I love you Akito." She said with a moan.

"I Love you to Miss Tohru Sohma." He whispered in her ear.

Yeh yeh yeh finally this is the end. I think the story really fucked up at the end but just hadn't noting to tell left.

What I will do next is definitely a Sasunaru (God love this ship, Sasuke is just tooooo hot. And Naruto is so God damn cute) but fist I have to see what I did wrong with this story and hope I will Improve my writing. After the Sasunaru I will defenitly whrit a Tohru x Akito female (ore Uo x Akito female). But I'm not sure about the storyline so it will still took me some times.


End file.
